In case of a web page having a size which cannot be displayed once on a display screen of a terminal, it is necessary to look at the web page by scrolling the web page using an operation unit such as a keyboard or a mouse. In this case, a technique such as automatic scroll is being developed to improve users' convenience. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a cursor pointer processing program of automatically moving a cursor pointer on data in an updated screen by way of automatic scrolling, in conjunction with automatic scrolling of data.